warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Loner's Freedom/Loner's Freedom Allegiances
'MoonClan' Leader Quickstar- Light brown she-cat Deputy Bearstep- Handsome dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Etchpaw Medicine Cat Dapplestream- Ginger(with white flecks) she-cat Apprentice, Mudpaw Warriors Drippingfur- Dark grey tom with black drizzly stripes Heronstep- Blue-grey she-cat Quailflight- Light brown and white mottled she-cat Darktail- Black tom with amber eyes Creekshine- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Frostlight- Long-legged white she-cat Apprentice, Moonpaw Foxpelt- Ginger she-cat with black ear tips Shiningfeather- Long-furred grey and white she-cat Owlclaw- Brown tabby tom Blazeheart- Flame coloured she-cat with dark green eyes Apprentice, Aspenpaw Frogfoot- Light brown (with darker brown flecks) tom Apprentice, Currentpaw Stillfire- Cream coloured tom Flowerthorn- Tortoiseshell she-cat Nightbreeze- Black she-cat with amber eyes Dawnshadow- Light ginger she-cat Rustlewind- Mottled light brown she-cat Apprentices Mudpaw- Brown and white tom Moonpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with ice blue eyes Aspenpaw- Long-furred dark grey she-cat with grey-green eyes Currentpaw- Dark ginger tom Queens Sweetwind- Cream-coloured she-cat Lightwhisker- White and light brown she-cat Mother of Lotuskit (Pretty white she-kit) and Otterkit (Sleek pale brown tom with brown tabby patches). ShadeClan Leader Toadstar- Black tom Deputy Blackstep- White tom with one black paw Medicine Cat Mallowfern- Pale cream she-cat Warriors Bluecloud- Blue-grey she-cat Apprentice, Thinpaw Shadownight- Black she-cat Brackenberry- Mottled brown she-cat Apprentice, Lichenpaw Oakshadow- Brown tabby tom Lionclaw- Long-furred golden tabby tom Apprentice, ''Dapplepaw Duckfeather- Mottled brown and white tom Thintail- Skinny light grey tom Lichenfrost- Light blue-grey tom with a silver speckled muzzle Dappleshine- Dappled golden she-cat Orangeleaf- Ginger she-cat with a dark ginger tail Apprentices Mallowfern- Cream-coloured she-cat Etchpaw- Golden-brown tom Yellowpaw- Black she-cat Jaypaw- Light grey tom with a white belly Featherpaw- Silver she-cat Scratchpaw- Small light golden tom Queens Rockshadow- Dark grey she-cat ForestClan Leader Mountainstar- Light grey tabby tom LakeClan Leader Salmonstar- Large dark cream tom Medicine cat Littlemoon- White she-cat ''Apprentice, Splashpaw Roleplay'ed by: 'Leopard BoneClan Leader Emberstar(Ember)- Black tom with fiery amber eyes Deputy Talonslash (Talon)- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long front claws Medicine Cat Shadeheart(Nightshade)- Black she-cat with one green eye and one cornflower blue eye Warriors (Ember's Protecters) Thickfur (Thick)- Pretty, sleek silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Darkice (Dark)- Smoky grey tom Warriors (Bone's Inner Guard) Shaggyfur (Mane)- Long furred golden tom with blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail. Warriors (Initiation Generals) Thinlegs(Scrawny)- Tiny, skinny light brown tom Slickfur (Slick)- Small dark grey tom Warriors (Initiation Practitioners) Antlerclaw (Antler)- Dusty brown tom Warriors (Regular) Sliceheart (Slice)- Grey tabby tom Clawslice (Claw)- Light brown tabby tom with a missing eye Stormcloud (Storm)- Dark grey she-cat Waspsting (Sting)- Golden tom 'Roleplayed by: 'Millie Cats Outside Clans Dotty- Black and white she-cat Mother of Meadow (Light ginger she-kit), Mouse (Light grey she-kit) and Brook (Dark grey she-kit). Tiger- Dark flame-coloured ginger tom with amber eyes Ferret- Light brown and dark brown seal point she-cat Pastel- Pale cream she-cat Sandy- Pale ginger she-cat ''Mother of Butterfly (pale ginger she-kit with blue eyes), Rose (white she-kit with pink eyes) and Storm ( dark grey and white tom with amber eyes) '' James- White tom with grey tabby patches Sun- Beautiful golden she-cat Chase- Golden-brown tom Eagle- Dark flame-coloured tabby tom with one missing eye and one deep emerald green eye Other Animals Leaf- Fox who lives in the hills behind MoorClan Star- White stag who lives in the forest behind the lake territories Danny- Peaceful brown German Sheperd who lives at the police station on the Thunderpath, near Day's old house Category:FanClan Allegiances